


Merry Christmas

by pyksii



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: English Names, Friendship, Gen, Season 1, Serena/Darien friendship, but sort of christmasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyksii/pseuds/pyksii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena has presents.  Just a cute one-shot about Serena becoming Darien's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon. I don't own any of the related characters. I own nothing. ... I own a laptop. That's it.

“It’s today, right?” Molly leaned against the counter, smiling excitedly at Andrew. The shop was decked out in Christmas gear and Darien was scowling at everything. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Raye all came into the shop looking slightly confused.

“Serena told us to meet her here.” Mina plopped down in the seat beside Molly. “What’s going on?”

“You don’t know? It’s present day. Serena goes a little overboard with Christmas.”

Darien grimaced and looked at the coffee that had gone cold. He’d waited in this hellish red-and-green festooned arcade to get a fun fight, but if she was going to be in a Christmas mood he wasn’t going to sit through it. He started to get up, but Andrew grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“Drew.” Darien looked at his best friend and Andrew’s eyes flashed through sympathy and then to determination.

“She got you something.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s Serena. If you’re not here, she’ll just take it to your place. Then you’d be alone with a present.” Andrew said the words quietly and Darien rolled his eyes before settling back onto his seat more comfortably. The doors slid open again and he didn’t even have to turn to know it was Serena.

“Merry Christmas!” She called the words out cheerfully and set a red bag on the counter in front of her usual seat beside him. She started passing out brightly wrapped boxes before anyone could say anything else, then she relaxed and smiled around. Darien looked at the gold-and green present, the words, ‘Merry Christmas, Darien,’ written in her messy scrawl. He glanced at Andrew, but he was already opening the present. Traitor. Serena looked at him and saw his hesitation. “Oh come on, I promise it’s not stupid.”

He lowered his voice, looking at her. “I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Oh.” She frowned a moment, then grabbed a marker from the wall beside Andrew. She leaned over, marking on the box, but he couldn’t see what until she moved away. Merry Tuesday. He felt himself smiling and her bright smile returned. He turned the present over, unwrapping it at the seams and was surprised when he pulled out a ceramic statue about the size of a dinner plate. He turned it over and saw that it was a plate of fake spaghetti and meatballs. He stared at it, the smile on his face growing.

“You got me your hair.”

“Ha ha.” She mock-laughed, then threw one arm around him for a hug. “Merry Tuesday, Jerk-Face.”

“Merry Tuesday, Meatball Head.”


End file.
